The Big Bad's New Pup
by SpikeFan4Life95
Summary: Spike comes across a puppy on his way back to his crypt. He never realized just how much trouble it would become. Season 5ish. Just a fun idea I had
1. Chapter 1

Spike was prepared for an average, boring night when he walked out of the butcher's with a paper bag of blood under his arm, and a plastic bag full of booze and cigs in his hand. He should have known that there wasn't such a thing on the Hellmouth. As he hurried across the park on the way to his crypt, he tripped and cursed as he dropped his bags onto the grass. Spewing obscenities, Spike didn't notice the hurt sound that came from the puppy he had tripped on, he was too focused on gathering up his blood and booze. A small, fluffy puppy leaped in front of him and took off with the paper bag Spike needed.

"Hey! Get back here you mutt!" Spike yelled at the animal and shot to his feet. The puppy barked playfully and held still, letting Spike approach it. Right when Spike leapt for the pooch, it barked again and slipped from his grasp. He fell inelegantly to the ground and growled. This damn dog was going to drive him bloody crazy. He got back to his feet and watched the dog. It was looking at him curiously, and for some reason Spike was struck with the sudden urge to take it home with him. He wasn't exactly a dog person, but the compulsion was there. As if sensing his changing feelings, the puppy bounded towards him, dropping the bag and rolling over in front of Spike. Spike bent down and ruffled its ears a bit before snatching up the bag and gathering his things.

"C'mon you stupid dog, before I change my mind," Spike grumbled at the dog. He didn't really want it, but if he left it there some demon would probably come along and eat it. Spike hefted the dog into his arms and clumsily made his way back to his crypt, his arms full of puppy, blood, and alcohol. Kicking open the door, Spike let the puppy down to run around and he turned back around to shut the door. He set his bags on a small nightstand he'd stolen from the city dump, and stared at the dog that had curled up on his sun-blanket.

"Home sweet home, eh? Now what name does a little trouble maker like you have?" Spike asked the dog while he bent down to look at it. The dog was a German shepherd puppy, probably about 4 months old. It stared at Spike's pale face that was level with its own, and without warning, it gave him a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. Spike gagged and stood up, wiping furiously where the dog had stuck its nasty, puppy breathe tongue.

"Yuck! Just cos I took you home with me doesn't mean I like you, pooch." Spike glared at the dog, wondering why he even brought it home. The puppy looked at him sadly, at least until the door busted open. Then both of them jumped and whipped their heads toward the door. Spike rolled his eyes when he saw the familiar blonde hair.

"Bloody hell, Slayer, with all the time you lurk around here, someone could assume you like me. What do you want? I'm a bit busy here." He said to her. She glared at him and was about to come back with a witty retort when she spotted the pup. With what could only be described as a giddy squeal, she bolted forward and picked up the puppy.

"A puppy! Ohmygod it's so cute! Wait, why do you have a puppy? You hate like everything," Buffy said as she pet the now very happy puppy. Spike rolled his eyes, tempted to ask her to take the damn thing, but if he had the dog, then she would have a reason to come see him. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't hate everything. I found him on my way home, well more of he found me, I didn't want some demon coming along and eating the stupid thing," Spike explained to the expectant Slayer. She nodded and kissed the dog on the head before setting it back down in Spike's recliner.

"Huh, that's pretty nice for _you_. What's his name?" She asked him. Spike glared at her emphasis of 'you' as if it was a bad thing and he realized the dog didn't have a name. He shrugged.

"It doesn't have one," he told her. She gaped at him as if he'd just done something unthinkable and she looked at the dog.

"Well Spike is out of the question since that's _your_ name. Hmm, he looks like a…Oliver!" Buffy exclaimed, fully expecting Spike to name it that. He shook his head; he disagreed with her, but not just for the sake of disagreement.

"What's wrong with my name? Better than _Buffy,_" he sneered at her. "I mean your mom is the only one of your lot I can stand, but I don't know what she was thinking when she named you. Oliver is a stupid name; he looks like a…Rex." Spike decided. Buffy glared at him about her name, smacked him lightly on the arm, and glanced at the dog sleeping in Spike's chair.

"Your daddy is mean, Rex. Don't worry, if he is mean to you I'll beat him up and take you home," Buffy finally focused on what she came to Spike for in the first place. "So this demon attacked me earlier, like ten minutes ago, gross and horny, Willow told me to come ask you to help." Buffy didn't realize she said something off until Spike snickered at her.

"Horny, eh? Surprises me since it was you it attacked. Fine, let me figure out what to do with Rex." Spike turned towards the dog, picked it up, blanket and all, and carried it to his bedroom below. He set it down, made sure it was comfortable, and then climbed back up his steps and slid the stone slab back in place.

"What's down there?" Buffy asked him as he slid on his duster. He certainly wasn't going to tell her he had a Buffy shrine down there, so he made up a ridiculous answer.

"My pet lion, he likes to eat puppies," Spike said with a straight face and opened the door to outside. Buffy gaped at him, caught up and punched him in the arm.

"Not funny! I almost thought you were serious. Are you sure he's ok down there?" Buffy asked him.

"The lion?" He replied with a grin.

"No you idiot, Rex."

"I don't have a dinosaur. I'd think even you would know those are extinct."

"What's that supposed to mean! Don't make me stake you!" She yelled at him.

"OH, I'm terrified." Spike smiled sarcastically and Buffy huffed and threw her hands into the air, exasperated with him already. "Rex will be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Spike continued.

"You did _not_ just say that. Bad luck for you! Those are like the worst words you could say! Like when Xander jinxed me back in junior year of high school. He asked something similar and look what that did," She commented, gesturing towards him.

"You know you couldn't live without my inherent charms, luv."

Buffy snorted, and then covered her face with her hand, pretending she didn't. Spike charming? The thought sent hysterical giggles through her.

"Whatever, Slayer. One of these days you'll realize you can't live without me. Now hurry up, I don't have all night. Who knows what that nutty pup is doing," Spike commented and they went to Xander's house. Giles was out of town for the week, so they would have to settle with assembling the Scooby Gang there.

Rex was snoozing peacefully for the time being, but he was suddenly jerked awake by a powerful sneeze. Small, fluttering flames shot out of his little black mouth. Rex grunted and got comfortable again before falling back asleep, waiting for his new owner to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry the update took a while, I needed to figure out where I was going with it. Of course that leads to Spike getting beat up, as usual. I swear he always catches on fire and gets beat up in my fics, so he'll probably catch on fire eventually. Anyways thanks for reading! Tears for Fears and U2 totally helped me write this chapter. R&R please?

* * *

><p>Spike yawned from his position leaning against the wall. He was bored out of his mind. All this research and no action was just not his style. Willow and Xander were arguing about whether or not a certain demon was horny or not, which entertained Spike somewhat, but then Anya got sucked into it and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Well I'm leaving, if you lot ever come up with something useful, lemme know, otherwise, I've got better ways to spend my un-life. " With that statement completed, Spike strode towards the door, a lit cigarette already in his mouth by the time he reached the door. Nobody tried to stop him; they were too busy to notice his not so subtle exit. He walked across town, worried about what the dog had probably done to his crypt. It wasn't like it was top notch, but it certainly didn't need to be even more disorderly. As an afterthought, Spike broke into a pet store and stole some food, bowls, and other supplies he needed for the pup.

When he was outside of the door to his crypt, he almost groaned. He could smell Harmony all over the place. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of the bint, now she was lurking once more? He was beyond irritated by the time he stepped inside. As expected, he was rushed as soon as he got the door shut behind him. Harmony was squeezing him so hard that he was glad he'd outgrown breathing. The bags he was carrying made crinkling sounds as she hugged him. He gently patted her shoulder to get her to loosen her grip, even though he was keener on ripping her arms out of her bloody sockets. He sucked in an un-needed breathe to calm himself and let the air hiss out of his nose.

"Harm, what are you doing here?" He asked the obnoxious blonde and she detached herself from him and smiled up at him as if she was doing him a favor. He set down his bags on the ground, figuring he'd need both hands to deal with her.

"Well," she started as she trailed a hand down his chest, "I realized how much you must've missed me, so I decided I'd be nice and forgive you! I think you owe me an apology mister!" She murmured as her hand started to trail to more dangerous places. Spike reached out and grabbed her hand before she reached the destination she wanted and he jerked his head to gesture towards the bedroom downstairs. He finally found a use for the damn dog that had followed him home; he could distract Harmony so she didn't annoy the bleeding hell out of him.

Harm of course thought he was meaning something else with his head tilt and she grinned wildly at him and dragged him by the arm down the stairs. He let her and when they reached downstairs, she squealed and forgot all about Spike, leaving him by the entrance to his bedroom area. He smiled, even though he felt a tad bit sorry for the poor dog that was being spun around the room in Harmony's arms. Rex looked grumpy and slightly nauseous.

"You got me a dog! Ohmygosh I love you, Spike! You still are my Platinum Baby! I knew I'd get through to you! Oh yay! Can I name her!" Of course Harm thought the dog was hers and a girl. Spike sighed and stepped forward to explain the dog was _not_ hers and he was a boy. Before he could say anything, Rex leaned towards Harmony's face. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. Then the dog puked from being spun around so much. Harmony shrieked and threw the dog into the air, much to Spike's shock. Rex yelped and flailed about wildly and Spike barely reached out and caught the poor fellow. Harmony was desperately wiping at her face and sputtering incomprehensibly.

Spike held the trembling dog as Harmony glared at the animal. It had barfed all over her new clothes she'd literally killed for. It was beyond irritating. Here she was, trying to look good for Spikey and the dumb dog ruined her efforts. She sighed dramatically and made a show of just how soiled her top was. She opened her usual drawer and was puzzled when all of her clothes were gone.

"I threw it out, since you were gone and all. What's wrong with you woman! I don't want dead dog on the floor. It'd be a sore sight." Spike told her, deciding he might just have to kick her out. She was irritating him and he wasn't known for being patient or able to deal with her usual Harmony shenanigans.

"B-but Spikey didn't you miss me?" She asked with tears burning in her eyes. She didn't like rejection, especially from Spike. She tried so hard to impress him and he never even noticed.

"No," he stated simply. Rex began growling and squirming around when Harmony stepped close to Spike. "Harm, I think it would be best if you leave." She gaped at him incredulously. He was kicking her out again!

"Fine! I'll go find somebody who actually cares about me! You'll regret this!" She stomped upstairs, the sound of the door slamming echoed through Spike's crypt.

"About bloody time. Another second of that and I'd be cleaning dust up off of the floor," Spike told the dog, and then shook his head. Why was he talking to a dog? Spike figured he was finally starting to lose it. He needed to go kill something. Grabbing the leash and collar from his bag of dog supplies, he stuck a studded black collar on him and then connected the red leash to it.

"C'mon boy, let's go for a little walk." Spike walked out of his crypt, carrying Rex rather than having him walk. He was starting to like the mutt for some reason. Must've been him barfing all over Harmony. Whoever made her a vampire was a bloody idiot. He didn't understand the vamp's thought process. Shaking his head, he set Rex down once they exited the cemetery. The dog sniffed around happily as they kept walking. The little excursion was rather uneventful until they reached the park. Apparently it was ghouls' night out. There were demons out and about in droves. It looked like a helluva party. The one who seemed to be in charge of it had large horns jutting out of his head and Spike sighed. This must be the demon Buffy had been talking about. He glanced down at Rex who was sending a death glare towards the demons. Spike shrugged and rolled his shoulders, ready for a fight.

"Hey boys, mind if I join in?" Spike asked, knowing his reputation as a demon killer would be enough to send them at him, their fists flying. His hypothesis was proven correct seconds later when the group all whipped their heads towards him and growled, bearing fangs. Spike grinned, shook his head and bared his own fangs as his face morphed. Rex glanced at him curiously, but sat down where he was when Spike dropped the leash on the ground and leapt towards the demons in the park. Rex watched with interest as Spike sloppily punched the closest demon who was obviously the runt of the pack. The demon flew back into the group that was slowly approaching Spike.

He growled as one of the demons landed their own blow to his jaw. Another demon grabbed Spike by the duster and threw him to the ground. Reaching a pale hand up to his mouth, he felt blood coat his fingers. He licked off the blood and then shot to his feet. Grabbing the closest demon, he snarled and twisted its neck, causing a loud 'CRACK' to echo around them. Ignoring their fallen comrade, the two closest demons leapt on Spike and started pummeling him. After a decent beating, he shoved one of them off and into the others in the group. Pulling out a stake, Spike decided he might as well use it. It didn't just kill vampires.

Rather than try to stake the demon through the heart, he shoved it into its neck, and then he immediately yanked it out. The demon's eyes widened in shock as it clutched its neck. The fight between Spike all the other demons continued until there were four demons left, and an extremely tired and beat up vampire. Spike just couldn't keep up any more. He was on the ground getting the crap beaten out of him and the demons were chortling and kicking him in the ribs and stomach. He groaned, trying to get up, but was knocked back to the ground mere seconds after.

Fed up with his new owner being so injured, Rex growled. The demons glanced at the puppy and laughed even harder. One of them left Spike and kicked the puppy in the side. Rex let out a high-pitched yelp and was knocked aside. Now the pup was pissed. With an unearthly growl, he opened his mouth, spewing bright orange flames all over the demon. It screeched and swatted at his now flaming flesh. The others noticed this and directed their attention away from Spike. Gingerly getting up, he stared at the dog, shocked. He should have known he couldn't have ended up with a normal puppy. It had to be some weird hell beast.

While the demons were still distracted, Spike ignored the searing pain in his side and picked up his stake from where it had fallen to the ground. He grinned and shoved it into the back of the leader's head. Using all his rage, it easily penetrated the demon's thick skull and he nearly immediately fell over, dead. The two leftover demons stared at their fallen leader and then bolted. Sighing wearily, Spike sank to the ground. He was going to feel even worse in the morning. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut, the other had significant bruising. His ribs ached and at least two of them were cracked, making Spike grateful he didn't have to breathe.

As he assessed his wounds, Rex approached him and licked his hand. Since the dog had just saved his life, he smiled at the mutt. Spike reached his hand out to pet Rex, but groaned at the pain the movement caused. Rex nuzzled Spike's hand and then gently hopped in his lap, licking him. Spike sighed, pushing the dog's head aside so Rex wouldn't lick him, but he was resigned to letting the dog sit on him.

He didn't know how long they sat there, but Spike needed to tell the Slayer and her friends that the leader of the demons was dead, and he needed to figure out what Rex was. As if sensing his master wanted to get up, Rex eased off of the vampire and waited for him to stand. Spike hissed in pain, but was finally back on his feet after a few failed attempts. He gathered Rex in his arms and they slowly made their way to the Slayer. The tuckered out pooch settled into Spike's arms and quickly fell asleep, the exertion from breathing fire tiring him out. Spike shook his head, nothing on the bloody Hellmouth was normal.


End file.
